009
by Silent Zerox1
Summary: The First James Bond Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**009**

**4 years after Kyuubi attack October 10 (Right Date)**

**Location: Konaha translation The Village Hidden in Leaf**

**Time: 2100 hours**

I am back here? Those were the thoughts of the man on top of a building hidden the shadows to avoid ANBU. The man looked down at the festival taking place. Oh how I miss her. The man's thoughts drift back to time that could have been eras ago. To believe she died to protect this village… most of been so special to her. Now after so many years I come back to find her dead just like her mother… Why… Why could I have not been there for her like her mother? What father am I not to be there? His mind drifts to thinking about her with her Red hair… And her smile the beautiful glow… Such a pity from what I heard from the bars she died before having her child. I could have been a grandfather… There are times I could just die peacefully but I am always in the duty of her Majesty. (Enough of the Tragedy lets get in down) Screams and yelling suddenly stared. The man looks down to the street below seeing a young child running from an angry mob yelling " Get the Demon Brat" and "Die Kyuubi." Bloodlust in there eyes This got the man pissed to no end. How dare they call a little boy barely three or four Kyuubi he just a child. The man decided to fellow the mob to make sure the boy was ok. Jumped from building to building until he was above an alleyway the mob was surrounding the little kid beating the crap out of him with clubs broken beer bottles. The man winced as he heard the audible crack of broken bones. But the boy did not cry out he just laid there silent taking everything. The man realized to himself that the boy probably had this happened every single day. This enraged him to no end. The man decided to reveal himself to the angry mob. "What are you doing to a boy." The man said in a slow, call voice that was somehow heard by the entire mob "and why are you doing"

"We are finally going to kill the Demon brat" the leader said we're going to kill him for all the people he has killed"

"How could he use just a child" the man responded

"You must be one of those Demon lover kill him" the leader yelled out charging at the man with the sword. The man didn't move he just simply took and L. shaped object out and pointed at the charging man. There was a flash of light in the man with the sword fell down on the ground dead.

"Does anybody want to try to fight me." The man asked the mob.

"Kill him" another man from said "so we can kill the Demon Brat."

The entire mob charge at the single man hoping to kill him. Within seconds was dead to the small holes in their bodies. The only person left was the second man who yelled to kill. "Who are you not what are you"

The man took the L. shaped object to the man's head

"My name is Bond James Bond" were the only words that came out of the man's mouth before he fired. Once the deed was done he went over to the young boy. "Are you okay" the newly named James Bond asked. The boys tried to back away yelling.

"Don't hurt me I only was playing at the festival." Bond step forward

"I'm not going to hurt you... what is your name boy."

"Uzumaki Naruto." That was all the boys said before fainting

Bond was in utter shock "how could it be they said all the Uzumaki's were dead unless…"

Show where else an old man was examining the scene in the Crystal Ball for man's name was Sarutobi Sasuke also known as the 3rd Hokage had only one thing to say about what he had just witnessed.

"We are so dead and I can't take this anymore I am to old for this job." As Sarutobi turned his head waiting for the man who he was about to get the biggest yelling of his life. I feel bad for everybody who hurt Naruto because I don't think they can take on an MI6 agent.

That is the end of the prologue is officially the longest Chapter I have ever written now that I think about it this is the longest paper I've ever written in my entire life. Please excuse any grammatical or if I got the names of something wrong I'm a dyslexic I can't help it. I can make the story better if I had somebody to beta read please review if you want the job. Also I hope that I'll be able to be writing chapters now that spring break. I hope I can get chapter down at least every week or so. Read and review. Goodbye so long and thanks for all the fish.(Those who know what that means will laugh and everybody else will think I'm crazy just read the book hitchhikers guide to the galaxy you will understand)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 The Truth Unfolds

I got overly excited from the last chapter to save this special announcement I don't own Naruto or James Bond I do own the first of this kind of fan fic. Take that I am the first to do something on this website I feel so special and so disappointed no be thought of it before. I did like come on this was a great idea yet nobody tried it. My only hope is that this sparks more of this new kind of fan fics. And more people will follow in mice glorious footsteps (I can't believe you let Cain do the announcements be so vain)

Silence or I'll kill you all said the anchorman Cain (you're absolutely insane why did the ZeroX1 make you an OC) Show yourself so I can kill you. (I think I'm doing the next announcements so I can't anybody know who I am so they would be the surprise) Fine I will shoot you next time responded Cain. (Like you could)

In the Hokage's office Sarutobi was waiting for the inevitable meeting with an enraged MI6 agent truth be told moments later the same man through the door carrying a young boy in his arms.

"Monkey idiot you better have a reason for this is not I am going to hurt you more you more than what I did to that idiot of a 4th." He practically yelled at the old man in a strangely cold voice that screams you're so dead. Sarutobi shivered thinking what happened to (Naruto's dad's name) when he was dating (Naruto's mom name). The old tired man turned around to the obviously enraged man that was probably going to kill him.

"I didn't know how to contact you... it's not like that you told us where you were going."

"Dammit, don't feed me any of that bullshit I left a communicator with them before I left" Bond to reply "I also gave you instruction to you to"

"Council confiscated it so I couldn't contact you to help Naruto."

"You can send a letter or something like that… Damit I didn't know that my grand son was alive." (Oversaw that come in and get the cookie or high-grade explosives which ever you choose.)

Sarutobi was sweating now knowing how much he was going to get beaten I hope I don't get shot THERE was what he thought remembering what happened to that guard that try to stop him from getting to his office the first time he met him. It also doesn't help that he was hitting his daughter and had her to touch well a place you don't touch.

" Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" Bond interrupted his thoughts

"I just want you to know I am not going to let him live here. But I want to make it legal so all the money from both clans currently belong to me as I'm his by default the Guardian."

"Where is going to live" the old Hokage asked the Bond.

"In the most secure places on earth."

"Which are." Bond started laughing.

"I got a number of places where he can live MI6 headquarters, Buckingham palace as they do know the Queen or that my little house, all are beyond the veil so no one from this disgrace of a village can get to him. Whether it's his bloodline but they want or just to kill him. They will never get there."

"Fine I will draw up papers." The old man sighed in defeat "just promise me I can see him again... even if this village hates him its still his home like his parents."

"Maybe, maybe he will come again that is his choice"Bond replied

"So true, here are the scrolls with all the money in all the justu that his parents left him."

"He'll become a great man and a great fighter."

"How so."

"Because I will train him to be of service of her Majesty's secret service."

And with that Bond disappeared into the night with his grandson." Yes" Sarutobi thought "let's only hope that this village's mistake will not cause its own destruction... let us hope that the will of the fire burns again for I think soon it will go out."(It's the first sign of insanity let us hope that no one answers back

Elsewhere in the night bond was jumping from tree to tree. If there's one thing ninjas are good at is that they are quiet and they travel fast but not as fast as an O

Omake: Inner monologue

As Sarutobi looks at Bond in the distance you couldn't help but think what he should've done

"I wish I could've stop that idiotic Council."

"Kill them kill them all and be done with them."

"Although I agree you with... myself I can do that."

"Yes, yes you can only have to do is call them all together to our will then kill them."

"Great plan... but I think I drank too much sake you're the day I swear must be drunk now… oh well" and Sarutobi took out his Icha Icha Golden edition and started reading.


End file.
